


If it's you and me forever (If it's you and me right now).

by anonymustotalus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk I should stop watching romcoms, narry end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymustotalus/pseuds/anonymustotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Niall, but Niall is getting married, with a girl. He only wants Niall to be happy, but maybe Niall can only be happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's you and me forever (If it's you and me right now).

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a long time ago and I found it the other day and decided to finish it. Hope you enjoy it .xx
> 
> (The title is from the song 'Fly with my' by The Jonas Brothers.)

They were all waiting for Niall in Harry's house. Niall had told them he had to tell them something very important. 

When he arrived they all sat around Harry's tea table, impatiently waiting for what Niall had to tell them.

"So why are we here?" Louis said "What did you want to tell us?"

Niall cleared his throat.

"Guys," he said, a smile creeping on his face "I'm getting married!" the boy announced, and the rest of them stayed quiet looking at him in shock, because none of them was expecting that. 

Niall looked at all of them a bit uneasy and the smile on his face slowly disappearing.

"Congratulations, bro!" Harry was the first one to speak, and he got up to hug his best friend Niall.

"Thank you" Niall said relieved into the hug.

"Yeah, congratulations" Louis said with no emotion.

"Congratulations, Niall" Zayn was the next.

"Yeah, we're really… Happy" Liam said.

"Thank you, guys"

 

Later that same night, when everyone had left except for Louis, who stayed to help Harry clean the house, he decided to speak about Niall's big news.

"How can you be that fine?" Louis suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Niall is getting married!"

"I know, I was here when he said it" Harry said.

"And you're going to let him marry someone else?" Louis asked again.

"God, Louis, what do you mean? I don't get what you're trying to tell me" Harry said exasperated. Louis rolled his eyes.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you should tell Niall how you feel," Louis finally said "you should tell him so he doesn't ends up married to the wrong person"

"Louis, first of all, we have already talked about that, I'm not going to tell Niall because I'm fine like that, and second, and most important, that he doesn't marry me doesn't mean he's marrying the wrong person"

"You're going to regret it, Harry" Louis stated, and Harry took a deep breath. Because he knew Louis was right, but Niall would be happier without him by his side.

 

***

 

"I want you to be my best-man" Niall tells Harry a month before the wedding.

"Why?" It's what Harry answers.

"Because your my best friend, Harry"

"Okay"

 

***

 

One week before the wedding they all took a flight to Ireland. Because the wedding was in Ireland. They all were staying in an old castle, and the wedding would be celebrated there too.

Everything was a rush. People decorating the castle, Niall and the boys trying on their suits…

Harry tried to remember why he agreed to be Niall's best-man, or to go to the wedding in first place, because it was hurting him more than he thought it would. Every time he saw Niall and his beautiful soon bride-to-be, Laura, smiling at each other, kissing, or whatever thing they were doing, it was like a burn in his chest and his stomach, and sometimes on his eyes too, but that was because of the tears attempting to fall.

 

"You should tell him, you know" Louis said again one night they both stayed up late.

"Shut up, someone could hear you" Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is asleep, Harold" They stayed silent before Louis spoke again, "Tell him"

"No, Louis, would you please stop talking about that?" Harry pleaded "He's going to get married in about five days" He did a short pause "What am I supposed to say, 'hey Niall, sorry to ruin you're wedding, but I've loved you for ten years and I will always love you'?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that would be great" Louis said being totally serious, but they both laughed.

 

***

 

"Hey, Harry" Niall said, the night before the wedding.

Harry was standing by the window in one of the rooms of the castle, and Niall walked to his side. It was raining.

"What are you thinking about?" Niall asked.

"Nothing" Harry answers looking at Niall and smiling at him

"You look concerned" Harry looked back at the rain outside.

"It's nothing really, just thinking that it would be a pity if it rains tomorrow too"

"Harry, do you want to tell me something?" Niall insisted.

"No, I don't" Harry lied, because obviously he wanted to tell him to runaway with him and forget about the wedding.

"I'm really nervous, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing" Niall said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"The wedding" Niall explained.

"You're confused Niall, that's normal, but everything will be fine, you'll see" Harry told him.

"I'm confused because of you" 

"What?"

"I heard you the other day talking to Louis, saying that you love me, is that true, Harry?" Harry was shocked, Niall knew. He could say it was not true and try with some dumb excuse, but no, he couldn't lie to Niall anymore, no when he was looking at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, yes it is" Harry finally admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Niall said and Harry looked down.

"I was afraid and you were going to get married, I didn't-"

"You should have told me, I would have leave her, Harry." He looked back at Niall. "I've been in love with you for so many years now, Harry, but I thought you didn't love me back so I moved on, but now…"

"I'm sorry" Harry apologized.

"What for?"

"For ruining your wedding, for everything, I don't know"

"Kiss me" Niall suddenly said.

"What?" Harry asked confused. He wanted to kiss him but he that wasn't right, not when Niall was going to get married the day after.

"Do it" Niall insisted.

"Niall, I don't think-" Harry tried.

"Harry, _please_ " Niall begged.

Harry had always been a sensible guy, but he had his limits. He knew he shouldn't kiss Niall but he needed too, probably just as much as Niall needed it.

So in spite of the internal fight Harry had about if this was right or not, he did it.

Harry leaned a bit down so he was now so close to Niall, so close their breaths mixed. Niall closed his eyes and Harry rested one of his hands on Niall's cheek, caressing softly his lips with his thumb. Niall opened his eyes and Harry stopped looking at his lips to look at Niall's eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Harry took a deep breath and finally closed the space between him and Niall, pressing their lips together. Niall grabbed Harry's shirt as his life depended on it. Niall opened a bit his mouth, begging Harry to deepen the kiss. Harry didn't doubt it and kissed Niall passionately, Niall always kissing back. They eventually pulled away. Harry rested his forehead on Niall's and closed his eyes.

"Harry, I want you" Niall whispered.

"Niall, this is wrong" Harry's sensible part answered.

"I don't care, I've been wanting this for so long" Niall whispered against Harry's lips.

"Fuck it" Harry said before kissing him again hard and pining him against the wall.

 

They made love that night. Harry didn't want it to end, it was everything he ever dreamed. It was soft and rough, slow and fast. The room was filled with moans of each other's names and unspoken 'I love you's'. 

 

"Niall" Harry called. They were cuddling in Niall's bed, Niall's head rested on Harry's chest.

"Yeah?" Niall answered.

"You're getting married tomorrow" Harry said.

"I know" Niall simply said.

"What does this means, then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I'm confused, Harry" 

"You love her" Harry stated, his insides aching.

"I don't even know, Harry, I thought I loved her, but I love you, and I'm really confused right now, this is confusing" Niall sat up on the bed.

"Seems to me that everything's very clear, Niall" Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't love me, you just wanted to have sex with me" Harry knew it was not true, Niall is not like that, but he needed to do this. He was doing it on purpose so Niall wouldn't feel guilty or confused. It was the only way Niall could be happy, he had to get married with Laura and forget about him. If he acted like a prick everything would be easier.

"Harry, how can you say that?" Niall asked hurt.

"What happened tonight," Harry started getting up from the bed "shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake" Harry could feel the tears in his eyes, but he could not cry "a terrible one"

"Harry don't say that, you know that's not true" Niall said, he was about to cry too.

"I'll see you tomorrow" was all Harry said before disappearing through the door.

Once he was outside he let himself cry.

 

***

 

The morning of the wedding everyone was nervous, making sure everything was ready for the big day.

Niall was getting ready in his room, with Liam and Zayn, when Louis entered the room.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked.

"No, you can't find him?" Liam said.

"He's nowhere to be seen" Louis answered.

Niall felt his stomach drop.

"Maybe he went out last night" Zayn suggested "I'm sure he'll be here in time"

"The funny thing is," Louis started "his things aren't in his room" 

"What?" Niall said.

"It looks like he left without saying anything" Louis said.

"This is my fault" Niall whispered and he was about to cry.

"What?" Liam asked.

"This is my fault" He repeated louder this time.

"Why would that be your fault?" Liam asked confused.

"Last night…" Niall tried.

"What happened last night, Niall?" Louis asked.

"We slept together" He admitted.

"What?" Liam and Zayn said at the same time. Louis covered his face with his hands.

"Niall you are getting married!" Louis said.

"I know! I just-"

"No, he loves you Niall, you're everything to him" Louis said "I've never seen anyone love someone more that he loves you" he continued "he would do anything to make you happy, even if it hurts him, _anything_ "

And just then everything clicked.

"He did it on purpose" Niall whispered to himself.

"What did he do on purpose?" Liam asked.

"He lied to me, he said that last night was a mistake but he was lying" Niall explained "He only did it because he thought that would make things easier, does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does" Louis said.

"And then he left because…" Niall started.

"Because he truly loves you" Louis finished "He put you before himself, and that's what true love is, putting someone else before you"

"I can't do this" Niall stated. Zayn and Liam looked at him confused but Louis smiled knowing exactly what he meant.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"I need to find Harry" He said.

"Niall, the wedding" Liam reminded him.

"Where can I find him?" Niall ignored Liam.

"The airport?" Louis suggested.

Niall smiled and ran to the airport, ignoring everyone who called his name behind him, and hopping that Harry would be there.

 

***

 

Niall got to the airport in less than 15 minutes. He ran inside looking for the departure time of the next flight to England, hoping it hadn't taken off. But his hopes crashed when he saw it had taken off five minutes ago. He wanted to cry, what could he do now? He thought about buying a ticket for the next flight but it was in two hours and he didn't bring money. He covered his face with his hands, trying not to cry.

 

"Niall?" Someone call behind him. It couldn't be him. Niall turned around and saw Harry standing there with his baggage looking so confused "What are you doing here?" Niall walked closer to Harry "You should be getting married"

"I couldn't" Niall said "I couldn't because you weren't there, and you can't marry someone who isn't there" Niall chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"I want you, Harry, and no one else" Niall admitted.

"But-"

"No, there's no 'but's', I love you" Niall said.

"Niall you were going to get married and I've ruined everything" Harry said.

"Harry, I loved you before what happened last night" he explained.

"Are you sure is me who you love? Niall, I just what you to be happy and I don't know if-" Niall interrupted him by kissing him and Harry completely forgot what he was saying.

"Of course I am" Niall stated "And the only way I can be happy is with you"

They kissed, Niall passing his arms behind Harry's neck and Harry grabbed him by his waist making Niall's feet get off the ground a few centimeter, like they were in a movie.

"I can't believe this is happening" Harry said once he put Niall back on the floor.

"Me neither" He answer, both of them smiling like idiots.

"Come with me" Harry asked.

"Okay" Niall answered, he didn't care where it was as long as he was with Harry.

"We can go to Australia, I bought a ticket but we can buy another one" Niall just smiled and nodded, never getting apart from Harry.

 

Before the plane took off Niall send Louis a quick message that said **_"I'm with Harry. I'm sorry to make you do that but please tell everyone the wedding has been cancelled. Say sorry to Laura, tell her that you can let true love pass you by and that I'm sure she'll find true love just like I did. Thank you for everything Lou."_**

"Niall" Harry called him, he was sitting by his side. Niall looked at him, he had a smile plastered to his face, just like Niall "I love you" he said, Niall leaned in and kissed him.

"It's you and me, Harry, forever"

 

***

 

It was six months later when Louis had news about Harry and Niall. Louis had told the boys to meet at the café, that he needed to show them something.

When Louis arrived Liam and Zayn were already there.

"So what did you want to show us?" Liam said. Louis smiled and handed them an envelope. 

Zayn opened it. It was a picture of Harry and Niall, on the beach dressed in white, both of them with a flower crown and necklaces made of flowers too. Harry was hugging Niall from behind kissing his cheek and Niall was smiling wide.

Liam and Zayn looked at Louis confused, wondering why it was so important. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Turn it around" he said.

There was something written.

**_"Hey Lou, it's Niall and Harry. It's been a long time since the last time we talked. We just wanted to tell you that we are okay, and happy, very happy. We also have something important to tell you: WE ARE MARRIED! Sorry we didn't invite you but we didn't invite anyone so don't be mad. It was on the beach and it was beautiful, the picture is from the wedding. Once again thank you for everything Lou. With love, Harry and Niall Styles."_ **


End file.
